1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for cooking fast food type items such as french fries, chicken, fish and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for cooking fast food products is that the cooking pan containing the heated oil and the associated structure therewith fails to maintain the temperature of the cooking oil at a constant value during the cooking process. That is, when a batch of cold product to be cooked is put into the heated cooking oil, a substantial temperature drop generally occurs. This, of course, is highly undesirable.
Another problem with known devices is that if various types of products such as fish, chicken and/or french fries are cooked simultaneously, or even sequentially, the oil tends to convey the flavor of one to the other. This, again, is highly undesirable.
Another problem of known fast food cookers is that they are not readily disassembled for cleaning during necessary shutdown periods thereof.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,492--Sullivan PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,973--Anderson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,951--Palmason PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,560--Holmes PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,313--Boggs PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,199--Quednau
The Sullivan patent discloses a continuous flow system including a separate cooking chamber, a separate oil storage chamber, means for pumping the cooking oil through the system, and filter means and heating means which are outside of the cooking receptacle. However, this device is for controlling the level of the cooking oil in the cooking vessel, rather than for controlling the constant temperature thereof.
The Anderson patent shows a fry kettle with an integral continuous filter in which the cooking oil is pumped through the filter and discharged into the frying kettle through nozzles 53, following which it flows downwardly into an oil storage compartment having a heating element submerged in the oil. Contaminants such as crumbs and the like are separated from the cooking oil by continuously drawing off a small portion of the oil from the storage compartment through an opening in the crosswall into an integral filter compartment where the oil passes through openings into a crumb catcher which is carried by a removable frame. However, the filtering structure of this device is substantially different from that of the present invention.
The patent to Palmason shows the discharge of cooking oil through conduits along the sides of two cooking chambers, the purpose of this being to cause turbulence in the oil so as to promote better cooking. A central overflow means is also provided for maintaining the level of the cooking oil at a desired point. However, this device does not teach the important concept of the present invention of maintaining the cooking oil at a very precise constant temperature, and the required support structure for doing so.
The Holmes patent shows circulation of a cooking oil within a cooking receptacle by injecting it through nozzles on one wall of the cooking pot which will result in turbulence, and thus more even cooking temperatures. However, the precise structure for controlling oil temperature and the oil dispersing means of the present invention are lacking.
The Boggs patent teaches the use of nozzles that create turbulence in the cooking pot, filtration of the cooking oil, and heating outside of the cooking pot. Again, this patent does not teach the important features of the present invention.
The Quednau patent shows a deep fat fryer with automatic filtration and storage means for the oil. While this structure somewhat resembles that of the present invention, many of the important features are lacking.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.